Feelings Change
by Prluna
Summary: When Mordecai finds a Blue-jay laying in the snow, he takes her back to the house, and everything goes back to normal. Right? Wrong. Mordecai just might have changed feelings about this mysterious new girl, and does she have a undesireable past that has to do with him? And is Margaret jealous of the growing friendship between them? I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW ,but i do own Rain.
1. Chapter 1:The Arrival

**Prluna: Hey guys, I'm here for the first time! I will be updating at least once a week, and I hope you guys like my stories!**

**Marshmallow: Yaaaay! Regular Show fan fictions! Yaaayaaaaaay!**

**Prluna: ~face palm~ By the way, I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW!**

**This is before the "Steak me Amadeus" Episode.**

It was a normal day at the park, and Mordecai was, as usual, slacking off. And so was Rigby. And, of course, Benson was yelling at them to

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

But things were going to get very confusing, very soon.

Mordecai's POW

He jumped up the block, pounding it. He watched Rigby pound the controller aimlessly, and he did a finishing move, killing the other player. Who happened to be Rigby.

"Ooooooooooh!" He yelled in Rigby's face. His face flushed, and Rigby yelled

"Stop talking!" He laughed, watching Rigby mutter to himself.

"Dude, I need you to take my chores tonight." He asked shyly, and Rigby whirled to face him.

"Dude! I already have enough chores! Why-wait, are you gonna ask her?" He asked ,a sly smile on his face. He nodded, smiling.

"I know she'll say yes. She has to." But on the inside, he wasn't so sure. Why was it that every single time he wanted to do something, he had to doubt himself? I mean, all those times he could have asked her out, he hesitated. Was it because, deep down inside, he didnt like her, and all this was just... something he couldn't explain? Nah... He punched Rigby, and walked out the front door.

"Today's the day!" He said excitedly. But as he walked towards the cart, a snowflake floated past his nose, and he shivered. Why is there snow all of a sudden? He took another step towards the cart, and it started to snow harder. He wakled back in the house, and grabbed his coat. Rigby walked up to the window and gasped, a look of excitement on his face!

"Dude! We should have a snowball fight!" He yelled enthusiastically. He shook his head, once again having to explain to Rigby that

"Im going to get Margaret to say yes! She has to!" He walked out the door, muttering. Today was the day. It just had to be! He walked over to the cart and reached for it, but found empty space. Why wasn't the cart there? He walked in a circle, and looked for the house. But he couldn't see anything in this storm! He must have wandered blindly for at least an hour before the snow finally started to let up. He shivered, his teeth chattering. Even with his parka on, he was freezing! He looked around him, and saw a figure lying in the snow. Had someone got caught in the freak storm? He walked over to it, and found a naked Blue-jay laying in the snow, shivering.

She had nice curves, and her boobs were robust and full. She moaned, and he blushed, looking away. He took off his coat and covered her with it, zipping it up. She had to get somewhere warm! He picked her up, and he slung her over his back. She was so cold... He ran towards the house, he could see it now! As he reached it, she inhaled sharply, and there was a red liquid on her shirt. He set her down softly, cheking for where it was coming from. His shirt was stained red, too, from her blood. He looked at her shirt, and there was a bullet-sized hole right in her abdomen, and he gasped. She needed a hospital!

**Prluna: Well, this is interesting! Will The mysterious woman survive? And will mordecai get Margaret to say yes?**

**Marshmallow: We'll never know! Yaaaay!**

**Prluna: Okay, that's it! ~scuffles~**


	2. Chapter 2: She's Awake

**Prluna:I'm back, better than ever! And Marshmallow was yummy, I'll tell you that~ Well, no special appearances today, so lets get to telling! :D By the way, i'm sorry to all of you waiting for a new update. School, Y U DO DIS? Anyways, hope you like it~  
**

He ran to Skip's house, panting. She wasn't bleeding a lot anymore, but that wasn't taken as a good sign. He knocked on the door, and he kept knocking until Skips, who had just woken up, came and opened the door.

"What do you wa- oh. Bring her inside." He took one look at her, and one look was all he needed. He set her on the couch, and Skips closed the door. He got some weird contraption out, and scanned her with it.

"Good thing is, she'll survive. But barely. Anyways, why didn't you bring her to the hospital?" He asked. He shook his head, muttering. Why didn't he?

"I guess... i just felt like there was someone there that would hurt her. Like.. if i took her there, she wouldn't survive." He said quietly, checking on the mysterious bird. He touched her with his left wing, stroking her hair. Skips went to work, dressing the wound and stitching it. In a couple of minutes, what would have taken a long time was done.

"Well, anyways, you're lucky it was a clean wound. I don't know what i would have done if there was any buckshot in there, or if the bullet was still lodged in her shoulder. Also, none of her major muscles or arteries were damaged. Very lucky." The Yeti said, his face full of concern. The woman twitched, moaning softly. A snowflake fell on his nose, and he sneezed, perplexed. He was done cleaning himself up, but his cl... wait, he didn't have any clothes on. Well, his jacket was ruined. Oh well. He picked her up, walking towards the door. As he reached for the knob, Skips sighed.

"Next, time, go to a hospital." He said, putting away his equipment. He nodded, and walked out the door, the blue jay in his arms.

He set her on his bed, covering her with his blankets. She was beautiful, and her hair shined in the light. The snow was already melting, and her breathing was nice, and regular-like. Not irregular, or spastic. That was good. He walked out of the room, ignoring Rigby's mess, and he started to make pancakes. He had never done it before, but he thought he just might try. Benson walked out, sipping a cup of coffee.

"What do you think your doing, Mordecai?" He said, his voice rising a bit.

"Umm, making pancakes. Want some?" He asked, his gaze still on the pancakes Benson sighed, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mordecai, i just assumed you were doing something you weren't supposed to.. i mean, your always slacking off, so... anyways, yea, I'm sorry. Ill take two." He said, his gaze sorry.

"Oh, and how come you spent the night, Benson? I though you had an apartment..." He inquired, confused.

"Oh, paperwork.." he mumbled. He nodded, and walked over to the couch, sitting and turning on the T.V. He heard footsteps, and Rigby walked into the kitchen, yawning.

"Dude, why's there a chick in your bed?" He asked, scratching his side. He sighed, and was about to answer, but there were more footsteps. He gave the spatula to Rigby, and ran over to see who it was. It was her.


End file.
